


[podfic] In The Bright Hereafter

by reena_jenkins, sabrina_il (marina)



Category: DCU, The Authority
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Dissociation, Learning Your Partner, M/M, Podfic, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: One of the interesting side effects of waking up with no memory of who you are or anything you've ever done is that your body doesn't feel like your own.





	[podfic] In The Bright Hereafter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torchwood_Global](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood_Global/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In The Bright Hereafter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302913) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Backstory, Amnesia, Body Horror, Dissociation, Blow Jobs, Self-Discovery, Learning Your Partner, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:08:46

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(TA\)%20_In%20The%20Bright%20Hereafter_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0440.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
